Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong is a secret opponent in Wii Punch-Out!!, appearing in Last Stand Mode, and in Exhibition Mode win or lose. Unlike the other boxers, he has no montage at the start of the match. Donkey Kong has banana bunches coming out of his face with every hit to the face and speaks in monkey ooks, supplied by Takashi Nagasako, his voice actor in the Mario games he appears in. Unlike most boxers, the majority of his moves are taunts. He only uses two main attacks, an overhead smash and a special double-handed leap. However, a missed hit on any of his taunts will be dodged and counterattacked. Being a gorilla, he is very strong and nearly any attack from him that isn't dodged can result in a knockdown. Once he has been knocked down twice, he will chain his attacks together, creating very powerful combos and can attack as many times as 5 in a single set. While there are a lot of opportunities for gaining stars during the fight, they all have narrow openings. He is very difficult to KO and will most likely be beaten by decision the first time. As all the Title Defense boxers, he'll dodge Star Punches thrown when he isn´t doing anything (when he taunts) Instant Knockdowns: There are three ways to knock him down. The first is by countering the leaping attack with a Star Punch. You use it right after his feet leaves the mat, which will hit him for an OHKD. The second way is by countering the double-sided leaping attack with a Star Punch. The timing is almost the same as the regular leaping attack, except delaying it very slightly. The third and last is using a three-star Star Punch on his failed roll. The way you can tell if it's a failed roll is when you hear a frog croak. As soon as you hear it, let out the three-star Star Punch to OHKD him. Exhibition challenges # TKO or KO Donkey Kong...without ducking! # TKO or KO Donkey Kong and NEVER stun him! # Defeat Donkey Kong in less than 150 seconds! Trivia *During one of the intermissions, Doc Louis says, "Listen up, son! If you're having trouble... Maybe I should call my plumber! Ha ha ha!" as a reference to Mario, who is a plumber and Donkey Kong's friendly rival. *When Donkey Kong wins, he picks up Little Mac, puts him over his shoulder, and leaves the ring. This happens in the same fashion when Donkey Kong kidnaps Pauline, as a reference to the original Donkey Kong. *In the original arcade version of Punch-Out!!, Donkey Kong can be seen in two separate places in the audience, just behind each far corner of the ring. **Similarly, Donkey Kong also appears in the audience during the World Circuit fights in Wii Punch-Out!! *When he does the double double-fist combo (from failing on hitting him on the blow kiss taunt), it's possible to not get hit while dodging the wrong way, but the timing is strict. *During the Title Defense match against all Boxers of World Circuit S, Donkey Kong can be seen watching the fight in the crowd. **In earlier Title Defense matches, he can be seen further back in the audience. Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Other Games' Characters Category:Mario